


thunder and lightning

by androgenius



Series: Advent Calendar [6]
Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Weather, Claustrophobia, Dirty Talk, F/M, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: A different Nancy Drew kink fic for every day in December until Christmas! The request for this one was: "Scott and Nancy: in game context, they go to investigate a storm cloud formation and no one else is available, only for them to end up locked into the weathermobile. Scott becomes irritable until the two get to talking, only for this to become sex in a rainstorm, the truck shaking with the combined force of both sex and thunder."





	

"Christ, this is unbelievable."

Scott's words are muttered through a thick fog of undeniable irritability as he clambers out of the car, the formerly distant-seeming sound of the rain beating down on the windshield of the car now near-deafening with the door open. The wind speed is high enough for even Nancy to get wet from her spot on the passenger side, rain blowing onto the seat. It's cold, but-- that concern takes a backseat to the state of the car right now, their equipment.

Being led right into the middle of a storm this size was _not_ what she had in mind when they went out on their own earlier, Nancy finally just turning to get out of the car herself, a great sigh coming out all in one big huff as she makes her way back to where Scott is trying to fix things.

She's more or less soaked to the bone and shivering within seconds, and the combination of Scott having had to drive off to park at the side of the road, the monsoon currently hitting them, and the dirt beneath her… leads to her slipping just a few steps into her journey to the back of the car, first her knee, then the balls of her hand hitting the mud with a delightful _squelch_ beneath her.

"Nancy?! Oh for fuck's sake… you couldn't have just stayed in the damn car?!"

Fighting to get her footing back, she grabs onto the side of the massive weather van for purchase with a grimace.

"I wanted to help!"

"For crying out loud… all right, get in there already!"

Making her way to the back of the car, she gets inside the van as Scott keeps talking.

"Okay, do you see that mechanism back there?"

"Yeah?"

"Fix it."

Rolling her eyes to herself, Nancy starts to go about rewiring a few things. This does _not_ look like it should, that much is for certain.

"Christ, you're getting mud everywhere… you couldn't have gotten just a bit messier, huh?"

Fighting the urge to bitch at him, Nancy turns around to look back. "Actually, if you wouldn't mind, I could really use the help. There's something here where I don't really know what I'm looking at."

Heaving a great, exaggerated sigh, Scott's the one to finally roll his eyes before climbing into the back of the van with a slow nod.

"All right. What is it?"

Before Nancy has the chance to answer, a strong gust of wind decides to interrupt her, easily shutting the door to the back of the van on them, the space more or less pitch-black now as Nancy's eyes widen.

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me right now?! It just had to happen, right? Because nothing good ever happens to me? Christ, this must be some great cosmic joke. Finally an amazing storm and we end up stuck _in here_!"

Scott's voice is starting to sound slightly more distant bit by bit as he makes his way back to the entrance-- presumably to open the door back up.

Of course, the sound of him trying it does not, as she had hoped, lead to illumination. Rather, it leads to him trying it again. And again.

And again.

"Fucking hell-- this goddamn piece of junk-- I _told_ Chase that this lock had gotten rusty and needed to get fixed, _priority_ , and now _this_ \--"

"Want me to try?"

"No offense, kid, but I really doubt that there's something you could do about this. And… I don't know if you've noticed yet, but… this is a pretty cramped space."

"No, I have..." Sighing, she makes her way to the back of the van even in spite of his protests, Nancy starting to feel her way around the back wall in a desperate attempt to find some sort of opening somewhere, anywhere where they might be able to find a mechanism to get them out…

"Don't even bother, kiddo. No point."

The sound of his knees tells her pretty quickly that going deeper inside the van once more, having clearly long given up by now. Nancy's not about to be quite so pessimistic, of course.

It's why it takes her a solid thirty minutes of trying to find a solution to this particular puzzle before she finally gives up and concedes.

"Would you give it a rest already? Look, I admire your conviction, but face it, we're stuck here." He's quiet for a moment, shaking his head as Nancy pulls back from the door with a sigh of defeat. She almost can't believe it.

"You wouldn't happen to have your cell phone on you, would you?"

"I left it in the front. Why?"

He waves his in front of her face with a shrug. "No signal."

"Doubt mine would be any different, in that case."

"You never know."

She's quiet for a long moment before a smile comes over her features that she knows he'll be able to see, both of their eyes having long adjusted to the dark in the back of the van. "That might be the most optimistic thing I've heard you say since I got here."

She can't decide entirely if his silence at that is a good or bad thing, but she supposes it doesn't matter all too much. It's Scott. Basically her first priority since getting to Oklahoma had been to get used to the fact that he didn't and never would care about her feelings on anything.

"... you might be right about that. Not sure what to say about it beyond that, though."

"I wasn't criticizing, just… commenting."

He laughs in a way that makes it almost sound like he means it, but she knows that, were it lighter in here, it wouldn't have reached his eyes. "I don't know why you wouldn't criticize. I mean, I must have made your life pretty much miserable since you got here."

"... mm, maybe. But… that shouldn't really matter."

This time it sounds more like a bark of disbelief than laughter. "What, because I'm your boss?"

"No, because it sounds like you have a pretty good reason for feeling the way you do."

There's another long silence she isn't sure what to do with, Nancy shifting somewhat uncomfortably in her drenched clothes.

"I wish my students were more like you. You know, excited about meteorology, unafraid of hard work, willing to get shit done, even at the last second, able to withstand my lecturing you..." He takes in a deep breath before letting it all out at once. "It's… refreshing."

"Well, you have students like Debbie, don't you?"

" _Had_. She may be on my team, but she's finished her doctorate. As soon as she can decide what she's doing, she's out of here. Me… I'm stuck. If I can even expect to still have a job at Canute after this storm season."

There's a quiet noise of discomfort from Nancy as she shifts again. This is… less than fun.

"You okay?"

"Just… wet."

There's a chuckle, Nancy just barely able to make out his shaking his head to himself. "Under different circumstances, that would mean a _very_ different thing."

"Meaning what?"

"Oh, you've got to be joking, right? You're what, eighteen, right? There's no way you don't know."

"Know what?"

"Oh no. Ohhhh no. I am not doing a job that your parents and porn can do just as well for you."

Feeling her ears start to get uncomfortably warm, her neck burning, Nancy's eyes widen. " _Porn_?!"

There's a long sigh, Scott letting his head fall back. "You said you were wet. Implying that you are… naturally lubricated for intercourse."

"... oh."

"Yes. Which, I am sure, is something my mind went to only because it's been… decades since I've gotten laid. You, I assume, have never had that pleasure."

"Uh." Nancy swallows hard. "No."

"Right. So you don't even know what you're missing out on."

There's a loud clap of thunder, as Scott offers a non-committal shrug.

"There's basically no visibility in here. If you want to get out of… I don't know, at least _some_ of those clothes if it'll make you feel more comfortable, it's not like I'd see anything."

Now it's her cheeks, too, that are burning. "You'd see _enough_."

This time he actually laughs, Scott letting his head fall back. "Oh no. _Trust_ me. That is _not_ true."

"So you and Debbie never…?"

She's not even sure why she's asking, why she cares.

" _What_? No. No, of course not. Besides. I'm her supervisor. The administration would be on my ass long before I ever got my dick anywhere _near_ her."

She swallows again. Basically her whole body feels warm at this point, Nancy reaching up to run her hand over the back of her neck as if to try and extinguish the heat there to no effect.

"But you also never wanted to? With Debbie, I mean."

"Heavens, no. She's not exactly my type."

"Oh."

The silence that follows lasts for some time before his voice cuts through the thick of it once more.

"Of course, if you had been my student… and you had wanted me... that might have been a different story. Not sure the administration could have done anything to stop me there."

His words are impossibly quiet, and yet Nancy heard every single one of them with near-crystal clarity. It's a strange feeling, this headiness, the warmth, the tingling between her legs, and when she tries to swallow again, she finds that her throat has run dry.

"Of course, that would be presuming that you wanted me, which is..." He gestures vaguely with his hand, Nancy holding her breath until she catches herself doing it.

"I'd want you."

Her words seem just as quiet as his, and yet, more than loud and clear enough for her to know that she feels nervous about their existence outside of her head.

"... I could not have heard what you just said."

"No, you did."

"I don't think you want that to be the case."

She wonders if this is his asking her if she wants a way out, if she wants to take it back and forget it ever happened, if it's just the setting, the darkness, the impossibly wet, dirty clothes, the confined space keeping them this near to each other making her think this about him--

But she knows it isn't that.

"No… I think I do."

His inhale is sharp enough and long enough that it's audible, Nancy feeling herself shift somewhat before pulling off her jacket… and starting to unbutton her blouse.

She's still wearing a camisole beneath, but… he wasn't wrong earlier. It's uncomfortable, staying in these clothes, and the way she can hear his breath hitch and speed up all of a sudden is more than validating her choices here.

"But you've never done this before."

"Yes."

"But..."

"Yes."

"You won't... regret..."

In a lot of ways, she likes him, finds him intriguing, because he comes off like an impenetrable wall of emotions, repressed and closed off from all those around him. And yet… here he is. With her, of all people, when she thought she did nothing but annoy him. Opening up.

Then again, maybe her willingness to annoy him is exactly what lead her here, to this very moment.

She shakes her head. "No."

She doesn't do this sort of thing. It's not her. It's never been her. The most spontaneous she gets is when a case comes up at the last minute and she decides to ditch her other obligations and hops on a plane to leave the country. So this is… unsettling.

It's exciting.

It's not entirely unlike a tornado-- thrilling and dangerous all at the same time, Nancy able to hear Scott undo his belt through the darkness before unzipping his pants.

He's not wrong. Those are next, her own filthy and more or less caked with mud as she sets her jacket and blouse aside, her shoes coming off slowly.

"There's a… blanket. In that compartment to your left."

"This thing stores a _blanket_?" Even as she says it, her hands fly to open the latch, tugging out the large, folded, woolen mass.

"Survival kit, remember? This may be a car, but... " He shrugs. "I _do_ actually like to be safe. And… as it turns out, I had good reason to keep it, seeing as I'm pretty sure we're stuck here for a while… or at least until the storm lets up and I get the signal back on my phone."

Through the darkness, she sees him grab the blanket to set aside before just taking hold of her camisole to pull her closer to kiss, hard and bruising as his hands move to cup the sides of her face to keep her there.

_Control_.

That's what Scott is desperately trying to find, begging for her here, some measure of control over his life, and in a lot of ways, Nancy can't help but grant it to him more than willingly, starting to shimmy down her pants only for him to swat her hands away, his words murmured against her lips.

"Mm-- no. My job."

His teeth nip at her lip, gently tugging at it as a soft whimper leaves Nancy, and for just a moment, she wonders if she'll get to circumvent the issue she's heard so many of her friends having when they lose their virginities to someone their own age when they're in their teens. No experience. Worse if both parties are virgins. But Scott…

Scott not only wants her, he knows what he's doing. Has done this before, countless times most likely, and she gasps as she feels him dip his fingers in past the waistband of her panties, where her jeans are long unbuttoned and unzipped, his middle finger starting to tease at her clit as her breathing starts to come hard and fast with almost no warning.

He starts kissing down her neck as Nancy keeps whimpering, her hips bucking up to meet his fingers on an almost rhythmic basis. It's almost too much pleasure, too much stimulation, and Nancy hears her whimpers start to get more frantic and loud-- faster than, it would seem, even Scott had expected from her, a soft chuckle leaving him against the skin of her neck.

"Someone's _eager…_ good thing there's no one around here for miles… and even if there were, the rain would be more than happy to drown out your moans, mm?"

Her head falls back as she fights to spread her legs, and she practically sobs in relief when he lets his hand leave the back of her neck to start easing her jeans and underwear off of her, discarding them haphazardly.

"O-oh god--"

"That's right… that's a good girl. Isn't that better, getting out of those wet clothes…? Now... just lie back and let me make you scream."

She couldn't have disobeyed her body even if she'd wanted to, which she doesn't, Nancy lying back as he spreads her legs for her, his tongue, his mouth, already desperately hungry on her clit, two fingers pressing into her only for her to see stars in front of her, her hips jerking again.

"Oh-- oh-- S-Scott--"

"That's _Professor Varnell_ to you right now, _Miss Drew_."

She's not sure if it's the content of his words or just the fact that he's talking to her like this in the first place that are making her get this wet, but she moans again, only for him to reward her with a sudden curling of his fingers inside of her, her eyes going wide.

" _Professor_ \--!"

"Mm--"

The orgasm that washes over her is overwhelming, Nancy seeing her vision go black as she momentarily forgets where she is and why, her hips still trembling by the time the facts hit her again, Scott pulling off of her clit, a curious brow raised at her.

"You have no idea what you can do, do you?"

He's shedding his shirt and his own jeans and underwear even as she shakes her head, glancing down at her body with some confusion.

"Wh-what? What can I do?"

Licking his lips, he grasps his cock to start stroking, the van just tall enough to allow him to sit up onto his knees with a nod down at his cock.

" _Suck_."

She's not about to turn him down after he just made her feel like _that_ , Nancy clambering to get onto her knees as quickly as possible to take his cock into her throat with a moan. His hands are at the back of her head in an instant, tangling into her hair as he starts to fuck her throat, Nancy daring to start to touch her clit again as he keeps going with a groan.

"That's _right_ \-- keep touching yourself-- god, you must be getting so fucking wet from this for you to masturbate to me doing this to you-- you like being treated like a dirty little comeslut?"

Any noise she might have made in assent or otherwise is drowned out by his fat cock's invasion of her throat, Nancy instead just moaning around his length as she keeps touching herself.

"F-fuck--"

He pulls her head off of him suddenly and without warning, just nodding down to the floor.

"Spread your legs. Nice and wide." He waits for her to comply before lining himself up at her entrance, his thumb back on her clit in an eager effort to get her to come again after the valiant attempt she started. "Do you have any idea-- how much it turns me on-- when I get to fuck a girl-- who can squirt--"

Nancy's eyes widen at that as Scott starts to slowly work his way inside of her.

"I'm girthier than most guys-- so if you need me to slow down, just say so--"

Nancy nods even through her gasps, half-pain, half-pleasure from his thumb on her clit, Scott pausing only to lick his thumb before getting back to it, her hips arching up in a desperate effort for more of his touch, already feeling close to coming again.

"No, I'm-- I'm okay--"

She inhales sharply, biting into the heel of her hand with a whimper as he starts working more of his cock inside of her. It hurts, but almost in a good way, the feeling of his thick cock stretching her from the inside.

"Fuck-- you f-feel-- incredible--"

And, of course, there's that-- the amazing swell of pride at his words, Nancy moaning around her hand.

"So fucking tight--"

It's almost overwhelming, this fullness, his cock seeming to stuff her to her brim, and until he starts to move, Nancy is convinced there is nothing that could possibly top this.

And then he starts thrusting into her with a groan, his movements slow but deep, pulling out almost completely every time before pushing into her again just as deeply as he can before bottoming out, Nancy whimpering sharply as her gaze falls between their bodies to watch him fuck her.

It's… entrancing, the feeling intoxicating, and she finally lets her hand go, biting down on her bottom lip instead as moans seem to slip past her defenses.

"Feel-- _so_ fucking good-- _fuck_ \--"

He starts to speed up, slowly but steadily, Nancy's eyes rolling back as her hands scramble to find something to hold onto only to find her hair, her body arching up against his, Scott grabbing one of her legs to lift up over his shoulder. She hadn't thought it possible, but he's fucking her even more deeply like this, Nancy fighting to meet him thrust for thrust as he starts to pound into her in earnest, his thumb continuing to fly over her clit, if more haphazardly now than before.

"Fuck-- _Nancy--_ "

"Professor--"

"That's right-- fuck, your cunt is so goddamn tight-- wish I could fuck this sweet pussy every day--"

Switching hands on her clit, he lets his free one come up to greedily cup and knead at her breast with a possessive growl, Scott gently slapping the soft mound before squeezing it again.

"These perfect-- fucking tits--"

Reaching down to grope at her free one herself, Nancy moans, suddenly catching herself pinching her nipple as another crack of thunder resounds outside, rain continuing to hammer down on the van from all directions.

This time, however, the only thing making the van shake is not the wind, but his thrusts into her, Nancy's gaze invariably drawn to where his hand moves over her clit, eager to get her to come again.

Her second orgasm, however, takes her by surprise, Nancy's eyes widening as she suddenly hears herself moan, _loud_ , her jaw dropping as her eyes roll back, her cunt desperately clenching around his cock.

"Fuck-- that's right-- milk my fucking cock like the _sweet_ little comeslut you are--"

He lets her orgasm taper off before taking his thumb off her clit, Scott guiding her easily to wrap her legs about his waist as he starts thrusting into her again, closer this time. She hadn't expected the sudden intimacy, but she embraces it all the same, Nancy moaning into his mouth as she feels him reach his own peak, slowly but steadily, his beard rough against her as he kisses her almost as greedily as he's claimed every other part of her.

"Mm--"

He manages a few more thrusts before she feels him come inside of her, Scott's forehead on her as he gasps, his hips finally stilling even as her pussy throbs.

"F-fuck, Nancy-- you're liable to be sore-- for a while-- but-- if you don't hate me too much for this tomorrow-- when we get to call for rescue--"

"Yeah," she interrupts him with a hasty nod. "I want to do it again, too."

"Oh, thank _god_."

Nancy can't help but smile.


End file.
